


What he needs

by heatgeneratingtechniques



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatgeneratingtechniques/pseuds/heatgeneratingtechniques
Summary: Link is still in control.





	What he needs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [June Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127033) by [festivalofpudding (berreh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berreh/pseuds/festivalofpudding). 



> For the Rhink summer ficathon. Inspired by [festivalofpudding's lovely little fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11127033/chapters/24835851)  
> Prompt used: [“Trust me. Don’t you trust me?”](https://rhinkficathons.tumblr.com/post/161461784633/week-four-weekly-prompts-brunch-forgotten)

As soon as the blindfold slips over his eyes, he feels better.

He can focus now. Unlike the worries and complications of work, this is a cut-and-dried situation. He knows exactly what he wants and Rhett is more than willing to give it to him.

“Ropes,” he says, tongue darting out to wet his lips in anticipation. He’s already short of breath. Lying on his back, naked and bound with a blindfold over his eyes while Rhett fusses over him is something he’s been craving for days.

He knows Rhett isn’t yet accustomed to this interest that he only recently found the courage to share. Rhett’s one for romance and sweet loving, candlelight dinners and moonlit kisses. Link can appreciate that. But sometimes he just wants to hurt.

Rhett starts with his wrists first, pulling the ropes tight until Link’s arms are securely fastened to the headboard above him. Link pulls against the restraints a little, testing the knots. There’s no give at all. Exactly what he wants.

“You tie a mean knot, McLaughlin,” he says with a chuckle.

Rhett’s warm hand ghosts over his belly in acknowledgement, light enough to make Link shiver with anticipation.

The bed shifts as Rhett moves down to Link’s feet. It takes a little while longer to fasten the ropes at his ankles, spreading his knees and pushing his legs up and apart until his heels are almost pressed to his hamstrings. It’s times like this that he’s proud of his flexibility.

He can sense Rhett’s hesitation now, can see him wearing nothing but his briefs as he kneels beside Link’s bound and obscenely spread body with his hands on his knees. He knows what he’s supposed to do next, but he’s not always comfortable with moving unless Link explicitly directs him.

“Crop,” he whispers.

The bed jolts as Rhett springs up. Link can’t help but grin. He pictures Rhett going to the dresser, retrieving the riding crop hidden there. It’s completely black, from the handle to the leather tip. Just the thought of it being used on him is enough to make him squirm a little.

“Hold still, man.” Rhett’s voice. “Christy won’t be happy if you break the headboard.” It’s the first time he’s spoken since they entered the house. Link loves how tentative he sounds. As if raising his voice would cause everything to fall apart.

Link’s mouth opens in a breathy laugh, the tips of his canine teeth showing as he tips his head back.

“Are you okay, Rhett?” The words come out more teasing than he intends.

“I’m great.” Rhett sounds equally teasing, but there’s an underlying shakiness in his voice. “Just tryna figure out where to hit you first.”

Link can’t help the smile that curls up one corner of his mouth. “Don’t be so worried, Rhett.” He strains against his bonds, loving how the ropes dig into his flesh. “I  _ want _ you to make it hurt.”

“I know.”

The tip of the riding crop brushing against the top of Link’s foot makes him gasp.

“Safe word?” Rhett asks

“Vest.” Link strains against the ropes again. The riding crop is tracing a figure eight pattern on his thigh now, tantalizingly gentle. All he wants is to feel some pain.

Instead, Rhett’s voice comes to him, low and thoughtful. “What if...I didn’t hit you?”

There’s a moment of confused silence as Link tries to comprehend what he’s just heard. “What?”

“What if I kept you tied up for a while.” The crop moves slowly, trailing up his thigh until it’s brushing over the length of his cock. Link bites back a shaky moan. “Kept you blindfolded for a bit.” It moves over his stomach and up to his throat. “Had some fun since you can barely move.” Down to tease at one nipple.

Link can hardly breathe. He’s already hard and throbbing, every nerve of his body tingling at the crop’s light touch. If Rhett wants to keep teasing him, he just might be able to come like this.

“Rhett.” He tries not to sound pleading; he’s the one in control of the situation, after all. Rhett likes to mess with him sometimes and Link allows it up to a point. “Just do it.”

Rhett chuckles, the sound almost foreign in Link’s ears. But he gets what Rhett wants now. Rhett wants Link to remember that he’s not  _ completely  _ in control here. He wants Link to ask nicely.

“Please, Rhett.  _ Please. _ ”

He barely registers that the crop has stopped touching him before it smacks his thigh.

It stings.  _ God, _ it stings and leaves behind an intense burn that almost makes Link laugh in relief. He arches back into the pillow below his head, sucking air in through his teeth. He barely has time to breathe before it strikes again, on the other thigh this time.

_ Shit. _

It hurts so good.

Rhett’s speaking now, muttering things that Link only partly hears. There’s the faintest whistling sound before the crop strikes flesh, barely perceptible unless Link listens closely. Each time it hits, he rides the wave of resulting pain, barely able to hold himself back from babbling for more.

It’s not long before his mind goes pleasantly blank, full of the dull pain that drowns out everything else. He lets Rhett whip him until the fire has spread across the back of both legs. He can already picture the red marks that will bruise and make it difficult to sit without wincing for days. They’ll be at a family gathering in a few days. Rhett will grin at Link grimacing across the table and Link will stick out his tongue and Christy and Jessie will both shake their heads and laugh at their ridiculous husbands.

But right now Link’s ready for more.

“How many was that?” he whispers when he can breathe again.

“Fourteen,” Rhett says.

“Gimme one more to grow on.” He laughs, but the sound breaks off into a long moan at the sudden feel of Rhett’s warm fingers on his cock.

“You’re pretty big already.”

Link laughs, pushing as much as he can into Rhett’s delicate touch.

“One more, boy,” he drawls, his voice low. “Daddy wants to get a little bigger.”

The last blow hits him  _ hard _ on already stinging flesh. Link inhales sharply, instinctively trying to curl in on himself, but the ropes hold steady.

The pain eases as Rhett begins stroking him again. Link gives himself over to the feeling of those long fingers on his cock. He begs for more. The bed shakes and suddenly Rhett’s mouth is around him. Link writhes and strains against the ropes, his mouth gaping open in wordless pleasure.

It’s difficult to think like this, when he’s completely helpless as Rhett does his work. At one point, Rhett’s fingers press into his hole below, moving in time with the mouth on his cock. Link is lost then, thrashing and twisting and babbling half-coherent words of encouragement. He’s hot and sweaty and his body is beginning to ache but he hardly cares.

Then Rhett’s mouth withdraws, to be replaced by the warmth of his hand. Link can feel the head of his cock trace where his fingers had been moments before.

“Please,” he whispers. “Please, I’m ready, I’m  _ ready _ ...”

And Rhett pushes forward.

Link grits his teeth against a moan. He feels so full. Despite the ropes chafing his wrists and ankles, he’s never felt more alive.

Rhett keeps moving until he bottoms out and Link is squirming around him.

“Go ahead, boy,” he murmurs breathlessly. “Daddy says get movin’.” 

But Rhett pauses again, bracing himself with both hands on Link’s thighs.

“What?” Link’s feeling impatient. He can picture that thoughtful expression back on Rhett’s face again.

“Can you  _ really _ be the daddy when I’m the one fucking you?”

Beneath the blindfold, Link rolls his eyes.

“Like, think about it.” Rhett is  _ still talking,  _ even though he’s balls deep in his best friend and they’re both hard and breathless and slick with sweat. “Doesn’t being the daddy imply a state of dominance not usually seen in a—”

“Dammit, Rhett.” Link tries twisting away in frustration, only making himself whimper at the feeling of Rhett inside him. He can’t keep his voice from shaking. “Just  _ fuck me _ .”

The sound of Rhett’s laughter is muted by the feeling of him pulling back and thrusting forward again. Link’s annoyance melts away as the heat in his body builds, as Rhett increases his pace.

He’s so close.

Rhett’s hand closes around his cock again and strokes him hard.

With a cry, Link throws his head back. His body stiffens as his orgasm hits, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over him as Rhett milks him dry.

He hears Rhett’s breath turn ragged, his pace stuttering as he comes.

As he rests in the afterglow, body completely limp in his bonds, he feels Rhett moving frantically. The blindfold is torn from his eyes. He squints in the light of the bedside lamp to see Rhett bent over the knots at his ankles. The ropes are soon untied and with a sigh of relief, he feels the blood flow back into tingling limbs. Rhett cleans him off and presses a cold bottle of water into his hands.

In these moments Link is especially vulnerable. He wants all of the soft caresses and sweet words now that he’s had his fill of ropes and pain. Rhett gently massages his sore wrists and ankles and applies salve to cool his bruises, keeping up a steady stream of gentle words all the while. Finally, he climbs beneath the sheets beside Link and pulls him close.

They kiss once, slow and deep, before Link buries his face in the crook of Rhett’s neck.

“Did I do everything you wanted?” Rhett murmurs into Link’s hair.

“Mm.” Link can’t keep his eyes open. He’s exhausted, but his mind has gone still for the first time in days. “Exactly what I needed.”


End file.
